The present disclosure relates to the production of substituted phenylene aromatic diesters.
Substituted phenylene aromatic diesters are used as internal electron donors in the preparation of procatalyst compositions for the production of olefin-based polymers. In particular, Ziegler-Natta catalysts containing 5-tert-butyl-3-methyl-1,2-phenylene dibenzoate as internal electron donor show high catalyst activity and high selectivity during polymerization. In addition, such catalysts produce olefin-based polymer (such as propylene-based polymer) with high isotacticity and broad molecular weight distribution.
The art recognizes the need for olefin-based polymers and propylene-based polymers with improved properties. Desired are multiple and/or alternate synthesis pathways for the production of substituted phenylene aromatic diester to ensure a cost-effective, and reliable supply of the same.